como ordene, Sakuya bochan
by Serrat Izazquez
Summary: cuando el amor de Tsugaru y Psyche les brinda el milagro de la vida, es hora de que Izaya busque otro Heiwajima para mantener el juego a la par -Fail summary- * aclaracion * el nombre sakuraya pasa a ser sakuya por motivos que se explican en la historia


**Hola hola de nuevo, mis estimadas lectoras (y lectores tambien, porque los hay), regresó con otra historia de Durarara!, y es sobre los alternativos, de nuevo. La idea surgió mientras roleaba en el ordenador con una amiga a Tsugaru y a Psyche (yo era Psyche, para variar) y por azares del destino, acabamos con un MUY BUEN FINAL xD (lemon), y Psyche embarazado, así que, de las miles de millones de imagenes que circulan en la sagrada internet de Psyche y Tsugaru, encontré una donde aparecía un curioso Orihara de nombre Sakuya, y al parecer, es la pareja del Shizuo Sebastián, de Kuroshitsuji. Ya se imaginarán que se me ocurrió..., y sí no lo saben, pues pasen a leer, y sí lo saben, pues tambien, xD**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el templo "Fuyugeshiki" que cuidaba Tsugaru, el único que había sobrevivido a la rápida urbanización de Ikebukuro, y que mantenía su solemne pero humilde estilo. Psyche se dedicaba a jugar con Sakuya, el tierno producto del amor de ambos. En sí, era la viva imagen del ojirosa, más tenía los inexpresivos ojos que alguna vez tuvo el rubio, antes de conocer a su amado adicto a la música, pero en un tono de rosa muy claro. Mientras ambos azabaches se divertían ,un serio rubio vestido de traje inglés los miraba desde entre los arbustos, en total silencio, con la mirada fija en el pequeño de yukata blanca con estampados de flores de cerezo;esperando el poder llegar hasta el.

-Estoy cansado Sakuya- dijo el mayor ya exsausto

-¡Pero oka-san!¡Oto-san nunca quiere jugar conmigo! –respondió el pequeño mientras torcía la boca formando un puchero

-Estoy cansado, además, sí tú padre no juega contigo, es por que tiene muchas responsabilidades en el templo, y yo debo trabajar para Izaya-sama.

Sakuya se cruzó de brazos resignado. Desde hace tiempo ya se había dado cuenta de lo sólo que en realidad estaba, pues aún con su tío Delio y Hibiya llevandolo a pasear y cumpliendole sus deseos, quería como algo más, como un amigo, así que se le ocurrió una; para el; brillante idea.

-oka-san- hablo el niño a su madre que estaba escribiendo en el ordenador

-dime cariño

-quiero un hermanito

El mayor comenzó a toser con el rostro sonrojado por lo que su pequeño crió había pedido, asustando al rubio de yukata que venía entrando al lugar.

-Psyche, ¿que tienes?- le preguntó preocupado, corriendo hacia el

-nada Tsugaru, estoy bien

-¿estas seguro? No valla a ser que te estés enfermándo, ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-te digo que estoy bien- contestó tranquilo y le beso suavemente en los labios- sólo es que..., Sakuya me hizo una extraña peticion- dijo sonrojandose de nuevo. El rubio volteó a ver a su hijo.

-sólo dije que quiero un hermanito, o alguien con quien jugar.

-pero... Sakuya, no podemos tener otro bebé, de hecho, no sabemos como te tuvimos a ti- explicó el rubio, recibiendo un codazo en el costado por parte de su "esposa"

-mira cariño, lo que tu padre quiere decir es que otro bebé sería muy difícil de cuidar, te descuidariamos mucho, y sería peor.

-pero... ya no quiero estar sólo.

-y sí vas con tú tío Delio- propuso Psyche.

-no quiero.

-¿Que tal con Tsukishima y Roppi?- trato Tsugaru

-me dan miedo

-¿y con Izaya-sama?- intentó de nuevo el ojirosa mayor.

-no, el está demente

-entonces con Shizu-chan- volvió a tratar

-está con Orihara, de seguro

-¡Porfavor Sakuya! No se puede lidiar contigo, eres un niño caprichoso y mimado...

-¡Tsugaru! no le grites así a Sakuya!

-¡Psyche, lo consienten demasiado, por eso es así!

-¡¿A sí? ¡Pues tú no le ponés mucha atención, precisamente!

-¡A diferencia tuya, yo SÍ tengo que trabajar y esforzarme!

-¡¿Acaso crees que yo no lo hago?

-¡No! ¡Porque no ganas lo suficiente como para mantener a está familia, ni para mantenerte a ti mismo!

-¡Sí no me hubieras embarazado no habría tenido que dejar de ser cantante!- grito tapandose la boca al percatarse de lo que había dicho delante de su hijo.

Sakuya los miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, haciendo que sus padres notaran el daño que le habían hecho al pequeño con esa discusión, que si bien no fue muy fuerte, no debieron tener delante del niño.

-Sa... Sakuya...- trato de acercarse el ojiazul, pero este salió corriendo hacia su pieza, deslizando la puerta con brusquedad tras entrar.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí, con miradas confusas y arrepentídas, ninguno de los dos tenia idea de como arreglar la situación, pero sabían que debían hacer algo pronto.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño lloraba a rienda suelta en su tatami, abrazando una jirafa de felpa y mojandola con sus lágrimas.

-o...,oka-san y Oto-san estarían mejor sin mi..., ¿Verdad?- le preguntó a su animal de peluche

-no me ignores, ¿Acaso a ti tambien te caigo mal?- y como era obvio, el animal no respondió, por lo que el pequeño ojirosa lo aventó lejos.

-joder, ¿porque estoy tan sólo?

Todo eso era presenciado por el rubio de traje, que en su desesperación de no poder hacer nada por el joven ojirosa, se había hecho sangrar el labio.

-olvide que tengo apariencia humana..., y la debilidad humana tambien..., ¿Porque no puedo volver a ser un akuma?

El menor seguía llorando a rienda suelta, sentía un hueco en el pecho, y como sí algo le pateara el estómago. No quería creer que sus padres no lo amaban, pues esa era para el la realidad; no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado. Sí ellos le decían siempre lo mucho que lo querían y que había sido una gran (y extraña) bendición, ¿Acaso siempre mentian? ¿Habian sido tan viles? De ser así, ¿Como es que no se había dado cuenta?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiado dolor, demasiada presión para un niño de tan sólo 10 años. Dejo de llorar, ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Tomó su audifonos blancos con flores de cerezo en los cascos, los conecto al mp3 y se perdió en su mundo.

El rubio estaba tan perplejo por las reacciones del niño, era caprichoso, de eso no había duda, pero había madurez en el. Ahora con mayor razón quería que fuera su pareja, así que pensó y pensó por un largo rato caminando por el centro de la ciudad. Y lo resolvió. El pequeño chico de las flores necesitaba un amigo, alguien que le diera atención y protección, pero sobre todo, amor; y eso era lo que el mayordomo le daría. El quería dárselo. Quería que el pequeñin fuera su compañero de vida , que fuera solo de él, y para él. Ahora el problema era cómo acercarsele. La mejor manera de hacerlo no podía ser directamente, ¿Acaso entraría a la casa, se presentaría y se llevaría al niño consigo? Por supuesto que no; decidió que sería mejor trabajar para sus padres. Mataria dos pájaros de un tiro; le daría atención al pequeño y ya no tendría que trabajar para el molestó Hibiya ni de su novio el pervertido.

===FLASH BACK===

Llegaba la hora de dormir en las zona residencial de Ikebukuro, donde los actores y las idols descansaban sus famosos y atractivos cuerpos, y hay, en una casa con pintas de castillo medieval, estaban un par de afamados idols, el super cantante de J-POP, Delio Dreams; y su novio oficial, el amado actor Subarashi Hibiya.

-Delio~ quiero otro lamune~- dijo armónicamente el ojidorado desde su sofá blanco

-hey! ¿Y porque te la tengo que llevar yo?- reclamó el aludido saliendo de la cocina con lo que su pareja había pedido

-porque te dejo que vengas a mi casa y pases la noche aquí para que los paparatzis no te acosen- contesto el azabache tomando su bebida y dando un delicado sorbo

-Ja, no lo haces por eso, sino para que te foll...- pero el menor no le dejó terminar pues lo beso ágilmente

-cállate cerdo- le susurro libidinosamente al separarse del rubio- mejor has que me retracte

-¿Vez que era verdad?- respondió socarronamente, el otro sólo se sonrojo e hizo un puchero. El timbre de la puerta sono, y no paro hasta que el rubio se paro a abrir

-¿Quién rayos es?- gruño abriendo la puerta y llevándose una sorpesa al ver a un hombre idéntico a el, con traje de mayordomo y ojos de un rojo opaco

-buenas noches, soy Shizuji Michaelis ¿se encuentra el joven Hibiya?- preguntó con propiedad el visitante; a punto estuvo de contestarte el cantante cuandoa voz de su novio resono desde la sala

-¿Quién es Delio?

-una especie de mayordomo- el otro rubio, al oír aquello, fruncio el ceño

-¿Que quiere tan tarde?- volvió a preguntar, acercandose a la puerta; el mayordomo, al verlo, sintió que no era la persona adecuada a quién prestarle sus servicios; en todo caso, se volvió a presentar

-Buenas noches nuevamente, soy Shizuji Michaelis, mayordomo; el joven Orihara Izaya me ha enviado aquí para que preste mis servicios a usted- dijo haciendo una reverencia al chico de la corona, que quedó más que encantado con aquel acto; por su parte, su novio ya tenia encendida su "señal de alarma", ósea, estaba celoso

-me parece perfecto, ya era hora de que Orihara nos demostrara el respeto que meresco, digo, merecemos ¿No crees, Delio?- el aludido sólo dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a la sala, encendió un cigarrillo y pronto lleno el lugar de dulce humo rosa

-¿Tomara eso por un "sí", bochan?- preguntó el recién llegado al notar el silencio del otro rubio; no le parecía que ese azabache de ojos dorados fuese un buen amo para el, pero sí ese tal Izaya Orihara se lo había recomendado, debía ser por algo.

-sí, ese..., ahora, pasa y prepara mi habitación para dormir

-sí, bochan

Y así empezó una eterna y larga racha de trabajo en servicio del dorado Hibiya, y para su novio Delio; que había resultado ser igual de prepotente y egocentrico que su pareja; cosa que le molestaba en todos los aspectos, así que un buen día, ya harto de los malos tratos que los idols le daban, fue de vuelta con Orihara Izaya a que le indicara donde encontraría a otro amo, y como deshacerse de ese par narcisista.

===FLASH BACK END===

Y mientras caminaba, su oportunidad apareció. El ojirosa mayor había salido a comprar los ingredientes para la cena; su hijo amaba el Yakisoba, así que lo prepararía especialmente para ver sí lograba contentarlo.

-sooo, ¿Que me falta? Ya llevó soba frito, carne, poro, salsa de soya..., etoooo

-¿disculpeme?- le llamó el rubio interrumpiendo la marcha del azabache

-¿E-eh? - respondió dirigiendo su mirada al mayor, pintando en su rostro una sonrisa curiosa. -¿Qué pasa Extraño-san?

-Permítame presentarme, soy Shizuji, mayordomo profesiónal, pensé que podría ayudarle a ponerle fin al problema de cuidado de su hijo- el azabache le miro sin comprender

- puedo cuidar de su pequeño, asear su casa, encargarme de la comida y ayudar a su esposo con el templo.- dijo tan inexpresivo como siempre. El ojirosa siguió observandole en silencio, desesperado un poco al rubio

-¿no le parece apropiada mi propuesta?

-¡No! ¡No es eso!, solo estaba...pensando- volteó a ver por todos lados, apenado- es sólo que..., te parecés mucho a Tsugaru, y a Delio, tambien a Tsukishima

-si, lo se, por eso quiero trabajar para su familia, así me lo ha sugerido Izaya-san

-oh, ya veo ¿El te contó de Sakuya?

-sí

-el te dijo sobre...- miro al suelo- sobre los desacuerdos entre Tsugaru y yo?

-así es- mintio, pues sólo se había reportado con Izaya para pedirle que le dijera como dejar de trabajar para Hibiya y Delio, y se había enterado de la problematica familiar por espiarles toda la mañana.

==== FLASH BACK ====

-eh? Do... donde estoy?- se preguntaba el rubio mayordomo parado a la mitad de lo que parecía ser un centro comercial

-estas en Ikebukuro, mi estimado colega- contestó el autentico Orihara con su típica sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Donde? ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Que hago aquí?- preguntó no muy controlado acercándose al azabache, este sólo dio un saltito para atrás

-Wooooo, tranquilo, como ya te dije, estas en Ikebukuro, en Tokio, Japón

-¿Como llegué aquí? Juro que estaba en Inglaterra hace un minuto- explicó incrédulo

-¿Y que hacías en Inglaterra?- preguntó el azabache sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-yo..., no lo recuerdo, cuidar de Bochan, creo

-¿Bochan?

-sí, pero, ya nada está claro en mi cabeza- se puso una mano en la frente y la masajeo lentamente, tratando de aliviar el dolor que empezaba a aparecer- ¿Quién era bochan?

-eeto, y dime ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Sebas..., no, creo que era..., ¿Shizu...,

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-creo que no

-¿no sería, Shizuji, de casualidad?- pregunto seguro de la respuesta que daría el confundido rubio

-sí, ese era

-oh, ¿y no recuerdas a tú bochan? Porque yo se quién es

-dímelo porfavor

-es este pequeñin- contestó extendiéndole una fotografía de Sakuya- su nombre es Sakuya Fuyugeshiki, y ama las flores de cerezo, el Yakisoba y la música, sobre todo la música

-¿Donde puedo encontrarle?

-eso..., no te lo diré!- contestó socarronamente, ganandose una mirada de odio por parte del ojirojo -espera, no me dejas terminar; no te lo diré porque puede que el no sea tú "bochan", tambien podria ser el- corrigio extendiendole otra fotógrafia, está vez de un azabache idéntico a el Orihara, pero de ojos dorados, con un aspecto más elegante y "principesco"

-el es Subarashi Hibiya, un actor y cantante- explicó mientras el rubio comparaba ambas fotógrafias- el parece ser el más incidado para que le prestes tus servicios, y cobres el precio, claro está- el azabache río un poco ante lo que había dicho- puedes encontrarle en la dirección que viene al reverso- acto seguido, el rubio volteó la segunda imagen, y con un ligero esfuerzo, descifro la curiosa escritura; al levantar la vista, se percato de que el individuo con el que había tenido esa breve plática ya no estaba, así que sin más que hacer, fue en busca del azabache de ojos dorados...

Pasados 4 meses (que para el mayordomo fueron eternos, pues se llevó la sorpesa de que en ese lugar, que no parecía ser la tierra que el conocía, carecía de la mayoría de sus habilidades demoniacas); decidió que probaria la segunda opción. Aún conservaba la imagen de ese encantador pequeño; y en base a eso, le buscó por toda esa jungla de asfalto. En ese largo y tardado recorrido, se topo a ese extraño sujeto que le había hablado del príncipe y del ojirosa

-ara, pero sí es Shizuji el mayordomo- dijo con fingida sorpesa, el aludido se le acercó y le mostro la foto que le había entregado- ¿Que pasa con Sakuya?

-dime como encontrarlo

-¿Como para que? Ya trabajás con Hibiya, o acaso ¿Ya te comiste su alma?

-así que eso es lo que querías..., te tengo malas noticias entonces- confesó dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- en este mundo, más bien, en este tiempo, sólo soy un humano- al oír eso, Izaya fruncio el ceño y dio media vuelta

-maldición, y que quería deshacerme de ese principito fastidioso y su novio el playboy , bueno, ya será en otra ocacion- dicho eso, sacó un plumon de su sacó afelpado y escribió tras la fotógrafia la dirección que el rubio necesitaba- ya está, vez tras tú bochan..., pero acambio necesitare un favor

-¿Que clase de favor?

=====FLASH BACK ENDS=====

-¡Tsugaru! ¡Tsugaru! ¡Traigo buenas noticias!

-¿Que pasa Psyche?- le interrumpió.

Ignoró por completo el comentario anterior y prosiguió

- ¿¡y sí contratamos una niñera! -pregunto eufórico sin importarle nada más-

-No podemos hacer eso Psyche, no tenemos dinero.

-¡Vamos, ni siquiera lo pensaste!

-No necesito pensarlo.

-Pero,¡¿por qué no~?

-Oka-san es demasiado ruidoso…- dijo el ojirosa menor saliendo de repente con un vaso con agua y hielo en las manos.

Tsugaru torció los labios y frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hijo. Psyche pasó de ello sin percatarse

-Sakuya, no le hables así a tú madre

-sólo dije la verdad...

-no estas en posición de decir eso, somos tus padres y nos debes respeto- dijo poniendo su fría mirada sobre su hijo

-me temo que una de las cosas que me enseñaron, es que el respeto se gana- contestó imitando la postura de su padre

Tsugaru enmudecio de nuevo. Necesitaba un buen argumento para hacer que su hijo olvidara el incidente de la mañana y dejara de comportarse así con ellos. Casi se pudo observar una bombilla encendiéndose sobre su cabeza.

-tu madre quiere contratar a una niñera, ¿Que te parece?- dijo fingiendo un tono de emoción que el niño obviamente no creyó.

-me da igual- contestó frívolo.

-bueno, es que creí que te gustaría convivir con alguien más, pero veo que no te interesa- dijo con un leve toque de malicia en sus palabras, haciendo que su hijo replanteara sus ideas

-¡Contratala!- dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos con emoción

-bueno, tal vez acepte sí cambias tú conducta y te disculpas con tú madre por llamarlo ruidoso- continuó el rubio al ver que su hijo había mordido el anzuelo.

-mejor discúlpense ustedes- dijo con frialdad, dando media vuelta y regresando a su habitación. Su padre estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos zapatos, algo muy raro en esa casa.

-compermiso- avisó el mayordomo entrando al lugar divisando a los peculiares padres de familia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Tsugaru notando a la primera el parecido que tenían el recién llegado y el.

-mi nombre es Shizuji Michaelis, soy un mayordomo y vengo a prestar mis servicios a la familia Fuyugeshiki, es un placer- dijo de corridito con un elegante y ligero acento inglés

-Psyche, ¿Creí que habías dicho niñera?

-de hecho, eso es lo que estaba a punto de explicar- Dijo el ojirosa mayor rascándose la nuca- aparte de cuidar de Sakuya-chan, hará la comida y se encargará de la limpieza, de la ropa y demás, así podré recuperar mi carrera como cantante y minimizar gastos- explicó tratando de no atorarse con las palabras difíciles

-¿Y cuanto nos costará que usted- preguntó el ojiazul al ojirojo- trabajé para nosotros?

-la tarifa que antes cobraba se me hace inapropiada en está situación, así que lo único que pido es un lugar donde dormir y derecho a hacer lo que me plasca por las noches- respondió con naturalidad, dejando incrédulo a su interrogador

-Psyche, ¿Donde lo has conocido? ¿En serio no nos cobrará nada? ¿Quién te ha dicho de el?- preguntó el de yukata a su esposa, que sólo lo veía divertido por esa expresión de asombro tan rara en el

-Es que no me has dejado explicarte, fue sugerencia de Hibi-chan y Delio oní-san- dijo adornando su idea, pues el veía bastante ventajoso el que tuvieran un poco de ayuda en la casa.

-¿Hibiya y Delio? – Arqueó una ceja, dudoso de las mencionadas "buenas intenciónes" de el egocentrico par, pues viniendo de esos interesados, no se esperaba nada bueno.

-Si, tú sabes que ambos siempre han querido a nuestro niño- continuó explicando el ojirosa mayor ignorando la mirada de su esposo- y quieren que Sakuya-chan tenga más atención, y de pasó un amigo.

-Así que para ayudarlos, Izaya-san me pidio que cuidará de el joven Sakuya, y en añadidura, trabajará para ustedes facilitandoles las tareas del hogar- Las educadas palabras del mayordomo empezaron a hacer un cosquilleo en la mente del rubio de yukata, que medito con total cuidado la situación.

-Mhm…-reflexionó un poco y término aceptando. –Esta bien, si Izaya así lo dijo, así lo haremos.

-ah, muchas gracias Tsugaru- Dijo el azabache mayor abrazando a su esposo- ya verás que Shizuji-san será de gran ayuda.

-llámeme sólo Shizuji, Psyche-sama.

-oeh? ¿Sama? Eso me hace sentir viejo, tú tambien dime Psyche- dijo armoniosamente, acercandose al otro rubio para palmearle la cabeza- y a Tsugaru tambien dile Tsugaru- el aludido levantó una ceja

-así lo haré, Psyche-sa.. digo, Psyche- el aludido rio ante la peculiar y propia forma de hablar de su nuevo empleado

-¿Entonces tú cuidaras de mi?- preguntó Sakuya entrando a la sala de nuevo con su vaso ya vacio; escaneando de arriba a abajo a quién sería su mayordomo.

-así es bochan- contestó el interrogado haciendo una reverencia que sorprendió al pequeño ojirosa.

-¿Y tú nombre es?- le preguntó una vez que el rubio se pusiera de pie.

-anteriormente dejaba a mis amos ponerme un nombre, pero como en este caso el desenlace será distinto, seré Shizuji Michaelis para usted.

-me parece perfecto- dijo el pequeñin extendiendole la mano en señal de saludo, sin espera que el ojirojo la tomaría y depositaria un educado beso en ella, haciéndolo sonrojar

-entonces, ¿que desea que haga ahora, bochan?- cuestióno; el niño se tomó un tiempo y contestó con una energía inusual en el

-¡Juega conmigo!

-entiendo- respondio con una leve inclinación, siguiendo al azabache que corría entusiasmado a su habitación, dejando al par de adultos atrás con caras de satisfacción para Psyche y duda para Tsugaru

-¿crees que está bien esto, Psyche?

-¿Por que lo preguntas? Sí Sakuya es feliz- contestó abrazándose de manera seductora del cuello ajeno- me parece bien- Tsugaru sonrio y correspondió el gesto tomando la delgada cintura de su esposa, para despues besarle con amor

-aún así, voy a estar vigilando a ese ojirojo- dijo el rubio al terminar el beso

-eres un padre celoso, Tsugaru- soltó Psyche con una risita juguetona

**¿Que les ha parecido? Se que es algo extraño el asunto de Psyche y Tsugaru, la familia, la entrada de Shizuji y demás, pero espero que les haya gustado y que puedan dejarme un comentario; no importa sí es sólo para saludar, quiero saber sí alguien se toma el tiempo para leer mis marihuanadas xD**

**Bueno, hasta pronto**


End file.
